Balada Akhir Semester
by kindovvf
Summary: "KKM terlalu suci untuk gue yang penuh dosa ini." Akhir semester di depan mata, sederet ujian siap menghadang. SMA AU; UKK-themed.


vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha.  
 **catatan** : (1) SMA AU; **UKK!AU** (2) UKK: Ujian Kenaikan Kelas (3) konco = kanca = temen (bahasa Jawa)

* * *

 **Balada Akhir Semester  
** kindovvf

* * *

 **#1 kabar gembira**

Hari Selasa, Bu Guru Ann masuk kelas dengan ceria. Senyum sumrigah tersungging di wajah. Siapapun yang melihat ikut tertular semangat. Anak-anak pun antusias. Ann adalah guru pujaan semua siswa. Mengampu mata pelajaran seni budaya, baik kelas sosial maupun alam. Cara beliau mengajar sangatlah badai. Tidak membosankan apalagi bikin gerah. Ann dekat dengan siswa-siswa. Suka menyiapkan hadiah-hadiah untuk kuis mendadak. Ann memang guru kesayangan.

Senyum Ann kali ini pun membawa pertanda bahagia. Siswa-siswa duduk manis siap menyambut kabar gembira.

"Anak-anak," Ann mengetuk meja, memulai. Senyum belum juga pudar. Telinga-telinga terbuka lebar, siap mendengarkan. Ada kabar gembira apa? "Sudah siap UKK?"

Lalu semua pura-pura amnesia.

* * *

 **#2 to do list**

 _Agenda sehabis UKK:_

 _1._ _beresin kamar_

 _2._ _copy Game of Thrones_

 _3._ _copy Running Man_

 _4._ _rewatch Descendats of the Sun_

 _5._ _rewatch Deadpool_

 _6._ _rewatch Inception_

 _7._ _rewatch AADC_

 _8._ _rewatch Civil War_

 _9._ _ke waterboom—_

"Yaelah, Clara. UKK aja belum mulai ..."

* * *

 **#3 gugur**

(masuk ke grup obrolan)

Teto: tems

Teto: tolong doakan gue kembali hidup-hidup

Teto: dari ukk nanti

Iroha: selamat berjuang

Merli: jangan gugur di medan perang

 **#4 kkm**

(masih di grup obrolan yang sama)

Merli: kkm terlalu suci untuk gue sentuh dengan tangan gue yang penuh dosa ini

Iroha: (2)

Teto: (3)

* * *

 **#5 status**

Ini adalah apa yang Kaito temukan di beranda fesbuknya, sepuluh menit menjelang bel Ujian Kenaikan Kelas hari pertama:

Mikuo Hatsune, 20 seconds ago

 _Ketika lagi sikat gigi dan tiba-tiba tercium aroma tempe goreng … odolnya ketelen._

 _(feeling ngenes – at home)_

 _Show all comments_

Kaito Shion, 5 seconds ago

 _UKK, NYET!_

* * *

 **#6 read by**

Malam itu, Yohio mengirim pesan obrolan ke grup LYNE kelas.

 _Temz (20.35)_

 _Pap-in soal ekonomi taun 2013/2014 (20.35)_

 _Yang udah ada jawabannya yo (20.36)_

Yohio menunggu sambil mempelajari kisi-kisi. Yohio bukan anak rajin, tapi tidak pemalas-pemalas amat. Walau termasuk penganut SKS alias Sistem Kebut Semalam, setidaknya dia selalu mengumpulkan PR dan tugas. Nilainya juga tidak bolong banyak, paling hanya satu-dua, itu pun dikorbankan karena sudah mentok dan tidak ada wangsit untuk dimintai contekan.

Sepuluh menit, belum ada jawaban. Yohio masih sabar menanti. Mungkin teman-temannya juga belum belajar. Mungkin sedang tidak pegang hape. Mungkin lagi makan. Mungkin lagi nonton teve. Mungkin lagi di kamar mandi. Yohio kembali ke kisi-kisi. Perbedaan ekonomi makro dan ekonomi mikro….

Dua puluh menit, Yohio mulai sebal. Masa tidak seorang pun punya? Yohio cepat-cepat buka hape. _Read by 3_. Dibaca oleh 3. Dia berusaha berbaik sangka. Baru tiga dari tujuh belas orang. Mungkin tiga orang entah siapa ini memang tidak fotokopi soal tahun 2013/2014. Yohio kembali meletakkan hape. _Cara menghitung disposable income_ ….

Tapi.

Dua puluh lima menit. Yohio mulai ngantuk.

Tiga puluh menit. Yohio tidur-tiduran.

Tiga puluh lima. Yohio baca komik.

Empat puluh lima. Yohio _scrolling_ tumblr.

Lima puluh. Yohio ketiduran sebentar.

Satu jam, Yohio bangkit dan menyambar ponsel dengan segenap dendam. Mangkel buka grup kelas.

 _Read by 20._

DUA PULUH.

 _Chat-nya nggak dibales_.

Yohio pun mengetik sambil ngamuk; _KACANG!_

.

(Dua puluh lima detik kemudian, Dell mengirim enam buah foto soal pesanan Yohio. Yohio nangis darah.)

* * *

 **#7 jenius**

Dell adalah seorang _gamer_.

Dia sudah menjajal berbagai jenis _game_. Mulai dari RPG menstrim sejenis DOTA, PW, dan RF, sampai _game_ lawas sejenis Tetris dan Minesweeper. Jangan lupakan Pou, Get Rich, serta 2048. Dell adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang tetap bermata normal walau sering memantengi layar. Tentu saja ini membuat Gumiya keki— _ha wong_ baca buku dari jarak dekat sebentar saja, minusnya bisa nambah seperempat! Ketika ditanya apa resep Dell dalam menjaga mata, Dell tersenyum misterius sambil membisikkan tips rahasia. Tidak seorang pun tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah kejadian itu, minus Gumiya tidak nambah lagi.

Dell adalah seorang _gamer._

Lebih spesifiknya, _gamer_ jenius.

Dia tidak pernah belajar di malam H-1 ulangan harian. Dell membaca keseluruhan materi cukup satu kali, kemudian akan ingat sampai semester berakhir, atau bahkan sampai tahun berganti dan dia naik kelas. Di kelas, Dell menyimak penjelasan bapak-ibu guru dan paham dalam sekali cerna. Pada saat-saat tertentu—sejujurnya lumayan sering—Dell dapat mengingat hari dan tanggal suatu materi disampaikan. Misalnya:

"Ini ngerjainnya gimana, sih?" keluh Gumiya satu hari. Pusing memelototi kuis kasus inflasi.

Dell melirik soal di tangan Gumiya. Masih santai mengunyah permen karet. "Pake rumus singkat aja. Yang pernah dikasih Pak Tonio."

Gumiya mengerutkan kening. "Yang mana?"

Satu letupan permen karet. Bola mata Dell bergulir ke kiri seolah mengingat sesuatu. "Kalo nggak salah, pas Pak Tonio ngaret sejam. Pertengahan Desember. Pas ada tawon masuk kelas dan Len dientup. Tanggal enam belas. Oh, itu pas lo bolos."

 _Photographic memory_ , kalau kata orang. Membuat Dell sukses diirikan banyak konco. Gumiya kicep melirik kalender. "Bro. Sekarang kan udah Mei."

"Ya gue tau ini Mei."

"Bukan itu."

"Trus?"

"Ingetan lo emang taek."

* * *

 **#8 lantas**

"Tapi, Dell," kata Gumiya selagi mereka antri masuk ke ruang ujian. Dell berdehem tanda mendengarkan. "Lo punya ingatan kampret kayak begitu, kenapa nggak pernah ranking satu?"

Dell menjawab ringan, "Ya jangan. Nanti repot. Besok pas kelas tiga aja. Disimpen buat SenamPTN."

"… Percaya diri banget lo."

" _Chill_ , Gum."

* * *

 **#9 jenius 2**

Momo adalah seorang _gamer_. Sudah menjajal mulai dari RPG menstrim sejenis DOTA, PW, dan RF, sampai _game_ lawas sejenis Tetris dan Minesweeper. Jangan lupakan Pou, Get Rich, serta 2048. Satu dari sedikit orang yang berminus kecil—cuma seperempat, itu pun masih oke tanpa kacamata—walau sering memantengi layar. Punya _photographic memory_. Nilai di atas rata-rata. Serius baca buku di awal semester, sudah tidak perlu lagi belajar keras menjelang ulangan. Apalagi SKS. Momo akan begadang main Get Rich sampai pagi dan mengerjakan soal ujian sambil terkantuk-kantuk, tapi mendapat nilai delapan koma dan jarang sekali remidial.

Sebagai tambahan: dia pacarnya Dell.

"Duo combo chaos," komentar Miku, teman sebangku Momo, takzim.

* * *

 **#10 share dong**

Setiap malam selama UKK, iPhong Rion selalu berbunyi. Notifikasi tak henti berdering.

 _Aki: Rion, share bahasa dong_

 _Kiyoteru: share PKn taun lalu yua_

 _Akaito: Pap kimia plis_

 _Kanon: udah ngerjain bahasa? Share :"(_

 _Yuuma: Pap sosio yon ;)_

 _Kaito: fotoin agama yak_

 _Ring: YON URGENT BASA PRANCIS TOLONG D":_

 _Mikuo: Rion share TIK_

 _Bruno: pinjem bolpen ya besok_

 _Defoko: Pap-in fisika_

 _Gumi: share buat besok dong. Emang besok apa sih?_

Rion, 16 tahun. _The perks of being_ anak rajin.

* * *

 **#11 masih tentang jenius**

 _Miku: Mo?_

 _Momo: Hm_

 _Miku: Besok ekonomi_

 _Momo: Ya_

 _Miku: Syulit u_u_

 _Momo: Y_

 _Miku: Kamu udah belajar?_

 _Momo: Blm_

 _Miku: Pap soal taun lalu :(_

 _Momo: Ga fotokopi_

 _Miku: Ish_

 _Momo: Sana belajar_

 _Miku: kalo kamu ga belajar_

 _Miku: ngapain kamu jam 3 pagi gini_

 _Momo: maen PS_

 _Miku: tay_

* * *

 **#12 PES**

 _Akaito: bro_

 _Bruno: yo_

 _Akaito: pulsek tanding PES_

 _Bruno: yo_

Lima menit kemudian.

 _Akaito: anying gajadi besok gw kimia_

 _._

 _Bruno: still yo_

* * *

 **#13 capcipcup**

"Capcipcup kembang kuncup. Pilih mana yang mau dicup."

Piko bersemangat melakukan silang indah.

* * *

 **#14 materi**

"Materinya A sampe F. Gue belajar A sampe C. Yang keluar D sampe F. Kan kacrut."

* * *

 **#15 pada hari minggu**

 _(nyanyikan dengan lagu)_

"Pada hari Minggu ku siap-siap belajar."

"Naik kursi istimewa ku duduk di kamar."

"Ku duduk depan LKS yang tersenyum riang."

"Lihat di dalamnya si limit siap memanja~"

"Tukitak kituk kitak oh ini gimana~"

"Tukitak kituk kitak aku tidak bisa~"

"Tukitak kituk kitak kenapa so susah~"

"Tukitak kituk kitak suara sepatu kuda~"

Yuuma riang menggenjreng gitar.

* * *

 **#16 besok matematika**

"Lui."

"Yo, Rin."

"Besok matematika, lho."

"Udah tau."

"Materinya apa aja sih."

"Logika, trigonometri, sama dimensi tiga."

"Ooh."

"He-em."

"…"

"…"

"Lui."

"Apa."

"Lo paham logika nggak."

"Kaga."

"Oh."

"Lo paham gak."

"Kaga juga."

"Kalo trigono."

"Kaga. Lo."

"Sama."

"… Dimensi tiga?"

"… Gue bahkan tidur selama diterangin. Tau-tau materinya udah kelar."

"… Oh. Kok sama."

"Hahaha."

"Hehehe."

"…"

"…"

"Lui."

"Rin."

"… Trus besok kita mau ngerjain apa."

"… Gatau."

* * *

 **#17 seratus**

"Kak, matematikaku dapet seratus lho. Masa kakak dapet empat. Ih. Kalah sama adek sendiri. Huu."

"baru kELAS DUA SD UDAH BELAGU!"

SeeU mengerjap polos. SeeWoo muntab.

* * *

 **#18 walaupun**

Ini adalah doa Lily setiap kali mengerjakan soal: "Ya Tuhan, walaupun aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal dengan baik, setidaknya berikanlah aku hidayah dan petunjuk-Mu saat menyilang lembar jawaban. Amin."

* * *

 **#19 perdana**

Sebagai anak kelas satu, ini adalah UKK pertama Miki di SMA. Sistemnya tidak beda jauh dengan SMP. Toh, sebelum ini dia sudah menjalani UTS dan UAS. Nomor tempat duduk diurutkan bentuk ular. Duduk sebelahan kakak kelas. Selama dua kali UTS dan satu kali UAS, Miki selalu kebagian duduk dengan kakak kelas perempuan. Sekali dengan Aoki, dua kali dengan Meiko. Kakak kelas di meja depan dan samping Miki adalah laki-laki, tapi Miki selalu perempuan.

Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak ada yang salah dari hal tersebut. Miki berusaha menggelar percakapan-percakapan kecil dan mendapat tanggapan baik. Pagi ini, Miki sudah bersiap menyapa Meiko di ruang ujian, mungkin ditambah berbasa-basi sedikit.

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Di samping tempat duduk Miki bukan Kak Meiko. Atau kakak kelas perempuan lain.

Dia adalah Yuu. Mas Yuu. Kapten basket sekolah. Tinggi dan atletis. Pandai bicara. Kalau tersenyum, wih, ganteng sekali. Miki kenal karena mereka satu ekskul teater. Mas Yuu adalah pelakon yang baik. Bermain sebagai pemeran utama di pagelaran tahun lalu dan tahun ini. Kalau tersenyum, lesung pipinya akan terbit dengan ganteng, iya, ganteng sekali … seperti saat ini.

Yuu mengangkat muka dari kegiatan meraut pensil. Pasti habis mengobrol dengan konco di depannya. Bel baru saja berbunyi, anak-anak masih banyak grasa-grusu di depan kelas—meletakkan tas, mengambil papan alas atau kotak pensil, curi-curi membaca fotokopian soal tahun lalu di detik-detik terakhir, bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengobrolkan hasil liga sepakbola semalam walau guru sudah melotot. Miki harus segera duduk karena soal akan dibagikan sebentar lagi. Iya, duduk di kursi sebelah Yuu. Tapi….

"Hai," Yuu mengangkat satu tangan, menyapa. Senyum mengembang ramah. Dan ganteng. "Miki, kan?"

 _BukanmasbukanakubukanMikiakubukanMikiahahahaha—_

Miki jadi lelehan mentega.

* * *

 **#20 konsentrasi**

Miki harus konsentrasi. Atau, demikian ia berharap.

Sebangku dengan Yuu, sih, bukan masalah. Miki masih bisa bersikap biasa walau Ring—duduk tepat di depannya—nyengar-nyengir melempar kode _kamu beruntung banget, argh!_ Miki hanya menjulurkan lidah. Ring pasti iri sekali. Gadis itu menobatkan diri sebagai pengagum rahasia Yuu nomor wahid. Berani taruhan, duduk di depan Yuu saja sudah membuat hidung Ring kembang-kempis.

Tapi ternyata, berkonsentrasi lebih sulit dari bayangan Miki.

Setelah dua puluh menit lewat di kelas super hening ini, Miki mulai menarik kesimpulan bahwa Mas Yuu itu … hiperaktif. Sedikit-sedikit gerak. Sedikit-sedikt taruh lalu angkat kepala. Sedikit-sedikit ubah posisi duduk. Sedikit-sedikit madep kanan-kiri-kembali ke kanan. Sedikit-sedikit mainin pulpen. Sedikit-sedikit menggulungi sudut kertas soal sampai jadi bentuk corong. Sedikit-sedikit gerakkin kaki di bawah meja. Pokoknya serba sedikit-sedikit. Miki heran sendiri mengapa Mas Yuu tidak bisa duduk anteng mengerjakan soal.

Menit ketiga puluh, mungkin Yuu sudah selesai mengerjakan soal. Atau belum, entahlah, Miki segan mau intip-intip lembar jawaban orang. Yuu berulah lagi. Melempar kertas ke konco di meja sebelah. Dan tentu saja apa yang terjadi berikutnya dapat ditebak: mereka ngobrol tanpa suara. Miki sempat berpikir apakah Yuu minta jawaban, tapi kalau dilihat dari gerak-gerik Yuu sepertinya bukan (kalaupun iya, itu pun bukan urusan Miki sama sekali, terima kasih).

Yuu membuat gestur memegang stang sepeda. Gestur … sesuatu seperti ular kobra? Miki tidak begitu paham. Yuu menggerak-gerakkan tangan di udara untuk mendemonstrasikan omongan. Ngakak bersama konco tanpa suara. Apapun itu, obrolan mereka pasti seru sekali karena dua orang bergabung ke percakapan. Satu di depan konco pertama, satu lagi di deret sebelahnya.

Miki melirik meja guru. Yah. Pantesan tidak ditegur. Selain bangku Yuu (dan dirinya) bertempat di pojok belakang terjauh dari pintu, si Bu-Pengawas-Ujian saja sibuk main hape.

Miki tidak terganggu, sih. Justru sedikit lucu. Di ekskul teater, Yuu senang bercanda dan membuat muka-muka konyol. Demikian pula Yuu sekarang. Meringis dan merongos ke konco-konco. Miki tidak sengaja melihat satu ekspresi Yuu barusan—dan ia harus berusaha keras menelan ledakan tawa. Sebagai bentuk pengalihan perhatian, ia pelototi kembali kertas ujian di hadapan.

 _Konsentrasi, Miki,_ tegurnya pada diri sendiri. _Mas Yuu emang ganteng, tapi bahasa Prancis lebih penting sekarang._

* * *

 **#21 pulpen**

"Pak?"

Satu kelas menoleh ke sumber suara. Piko berdiri kikuk di sudut ruangan. Pak guru pengawas mengangkat muka, membetulkan kacamata yang sepertinya ditakdirkan melorot setiap saat. "Ya?"

"Anu, Pak …"

"Ada apa, Piko?"

"… Saya boleh pinjem bolpen Bapak nggak, Pak? Tempat saya abis, nih."

* * *

 **#22 konklusi**

(jadwal esok hari: fisika dan penjasorkes)

 _You have a new message!_

Kanon: eh penjah belajar apa

Kanon: *penjak

Kanon: *penjau

Kanon: *oenjas

Kanon: demiyaji typi

Kanon: *typi

Kanon: *TYPO

Kanon: *PENJAS

Kanon: DAMN U AUTOCORRECT

Neru: lol wkwkwk

Neru: buat belajar fisika aja

Kanon: tapy fisika semakin tak dapat kupahami

Neru: semakin dibaca semakin nggak mudeng

Kanon: konklusi = jangan dibaca

Neru: konklusi = modar

* * *

 **#23 cie**

"Cie, yang dimodusin gebetan pas ujian. Cie, taunya si doi minta jawaban doang. Ciee~"

* * *

 **#24 ketika soalnya sulit**

Sisa waktu setengah jam = kurang 20 dari 40 soal

Sisa waktu lima belas menit = kurang 18 dari 40 soal

Sisa waktu lima menit = **_mission accomplished!_**

* * *

 **#25 ngawur**

"Kalo gue ngawur 25 dari 40 soal, gue dapet nilai berapa ya …"

* * *

 **#26 ketika soalnya mudah**

"Njir, sama kayak taun lalu!"

Ryuto selesai empat menit kemudian.

* * *

 **#27 terakhir**

Hari suci telah tiba.

Sepanjang ujian, anak-anak sudah tak sabar. Ini jam kedua dan mereka mengerjakan soal dengan senang hati, kentara sekali terus-terusan melirik jam dinding di atas papan tulis. Lembar-lembar jawaban terisi dengan cepat. Bunyi pulpen pensil rautan dan lain-lain dimasukkan ke kotak pensil. Meja-kursi digeser sedikit seolah merapikan bangku pada hari terakhir ujian adalah hal paling penting sedunia. Senyum-senyum penuh rasa lega. Helaan napas bernada kebebasan. Bisik-bisik obrolan mendengung kian keras.

Pak guru pengawas nyeletuk, "Seneng ya, hari terakhir?"

Semua kompak menjawab _yaaa!_

* * *

 **#28 tet**

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Sekian belas pasang mata mengerjap.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Sekian puluh jantung berdegup kencang.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Keringat dingin menetes dari kening.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Mereka mulai menghitung mundur.

Tik. Tik.

5

4

3

2

1—

 _Teeettttt!_

Dan semua bergembira.

* * *

 **#29 ending**

"Selamat pada kalian yang sudah menyelesaikan UKK."

"Yeiyy!"

"Horeee!"

"Semoga kalian naik kelas semuanya, ya."

"Amin Paaak."

"Mari kita berdoa dulu sebelum pulang."

"Iya Paak."

"Oh, tapi jangan lupa."

"Lupa apa, Pak?" satu suara mennyahut.

"Besok tetap masuk buat remidi, ya."

* * *

 **#30 jadi selama ini**

"Asoy ujian udah lewat."

"Gue berbahagia."

"Gue bisa maen PS lagi."

"Gue bisa kelayapan lagi."

"Gue bisa marathon film lagi."

"Gue bisa ngapelin pacar gue lagi."

"Habis ini gue bakal tidur sepuasnya."

" _No more_ begadang."

" _No more_ SKS."

"Gue bisa bebas ngebokep lagi. Hahaha!"

Kemudian hening.

* * *

a/n: pertama dan utama adalah MAAF ATAS SEGALA KEGARINGAN YANG ADA. sense humor saya terbang. sebenernya mau dipablis ketika masih masa-masa ujian. tapi nggak sempet orz. yaudalah, daripada cuma ngendem di folder leppi doang. jadi, tadaa! selamat bagi semua yang sudah melewati ujian dengan sukses deh. remidi apa nggak hayo #eh

makasih sudah membaca!

ps: di bawah ini ada dua drebel bonus. silakan kalau mau dibaca~

* * *

 **bonus**

Kokone kebetulan melewati taman tengah. Waktu itu sekolah sudah sepi. Mungkin kelabakan pulang demi fisika esok pagi. Menjadi satu-dua siswa yang belum dijemput, Kokone bermaksud mampir kantin untuk beli makan.

Tapi pemandangan di taman tengah lebih menggoda.

Di sana, di tepi kolam ikan yang air mancurnya selalu menyala, ada Mas Dell dan Kak Momo. Kokone hampir menjerit, namun tangkas melesat ke kelas kosong dekat situ. Jantung berdebar cepat, Kokone mengintip dari celah jendela. Duh, sayang tidak bawa hape. Nggak bisa ambil foto. Padahal bisa buat bahan fangirling-an OTP, gitu.

Iya, Kokone nge- _ship_ dua kakak kelasnya itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu. Bisa mampus dia nanti!

"Mo," Dell memanggil. Kokone membuka telinga lebar-lebar. Dia harus puas dengan punggung Dell dan Momo, karena posis berdiri mereka membelakangi tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Hm?" sahut Momo. Jantung Kokone jedag-jedug. Suara Dell dan Momo tetap terdengar walau jarak Kokone ke tempat mereka berdiri setidaknya ada delapan meter, dan Kokone yakin setengah mati, dua seniornya itu bicara dengan suara rendah. (Siapa pula yang kurang kerjaan teriak-teriak di taman tengah siang bolong begini?)

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan _the power of OTP._ Kokone nyaris terharu.

"Mendingan lo berhenti main _game_ banyak-banyak." Sampai sini Kokone kebat-kebit. Dia menyembulkan kepala hati-hati.

"Emang kenapa?"

 _Dagdigdugdagdigdug_ Kokone mulai berharap membawa perekam suara. Lupa walau sekalipun bawa, tidak bakal kedengaran jika jaraknya jauh begini. Belum ditambah mereka bicara di ruang terbuka.

 _Kayaknya,_ batin Kokone. _Mas Dell khawatir gitu ya sama Kak Momo._

"Nanti," Dell mengangkat satu tangan, ringan menepuk puncak kepala Momo. "Minusmu nambah."

 _Ooohh modus ya kayaknya yang barusan itu hahaha nepuk kepala segala oH KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA omegatomegat s omegat ohmY GOD otP gUE—_

Kokone hampir koleps.

* * *

 **bonus 2**

Momo tertawa ringan. " _Says the boy who spends forever to play games_?"

Dell tersenyum tipis. Momo melanjutkan. "Emang kenapa kalau minus gue nambah, Dell?"

"Nggak papa, sih. Cuma—"

 _Cuma?_ Kokone memepetkan diri ke tembok. Berkonsentrasi penuh mendengarkan kalimat Dell selanjutnya. _Pasti karena Mas Dell peduli. Pasti Mas Dell peduli. Iyalah, pacarnya gitu. Pasti. Ayo Mas Dell buruan ngomong ya ampun kenapa lama sekali._

"Cuma apa?" Momo mengangkat alis. "Lagian, kan ada elo. Yang punya tips rahasia—" Ada jeda sedetik, Kokone melotot tidak sabar, tapi Momo mengeraskan suara. "Lho, Kokone? Kokone, kan?"

Kokone membelalak ngeri. Menoleh patah-patah. Kerongkongan tersumbat mendadak. Panik seketika. Entah sejak kapan kepalanya sudah tiga per empat terlihat dari jendela. Momo menatapnya dari tepi kolam. Kokone berharap ekspresi Momo di sana betulan bingung semata, tapi, tapi, tapi _Kak Momo kan pinter mana mungkin gampang dibohongi_. Kokone tersenyum dengan cara paling kaku sedunia, keringat dingin berkumpul di pelipis.

Momo tersenyum penuh arti, "Ngapain di situ? Belum pulang?"

Kokone ingin semaput saja.

* * *

a/n 2: WELCOME TO THE SHIP HAHAHAHAHA #PLOK


End file.
